Thomas Reuben Chamberlain
'''Thomas R. Chamberlain (born Thomas Reuben Chamberlain) is a main character on The Chamberlain Series. He is an almighty voodoo witch . He is the father of the late Skylar and Lilian Chamberlain, the mother being Charlotte Anderson. After finding out that Charlotte used him, he then vowed that he would return to practicing the craft to protect his children from their mother and any threat to come. Powers and Abilities Powers As one of the strongest witches the world has ever known, Thomas is powerful enough to be feared by Charlotte, due to the fact that witches born their bloodline, including Thomas, Skylar, and Lilian, possess what Thomas described as "devastating" magical power. Thomas is described as a cypher who is able to foresee the future. However, his abilities are not absolute. Over time, the visions become more clear, and are vague in the beginning. His abilities as a clairvoyant are however, still very powerful. Casting spells appears to be of very little trouble for Thomas, as he only needed to kiss Skye's arm to heal her broken bone. He has shown himself to be proficient in snapping bones, breaking necks, and ripping/puncturing flesh with only simple hand gestures, and can easily use telekinesis to rip a heart from a victim's chest. Thomas used his telekinesis on Charlotte and threw her across the room, seriously injuring her, as she was not able to break free from it, proving that Thomas is more powerful than Charlotte. The mere mention of his name has struck fear and acknowledgement of his powers from many of his enemies, thanks to being from the Chamberlain bloodline. He also demonstrated his talent in complicated spells as he performed several different spells in a small amount of time, through chanting and hand gestures. He is also well versed in "old magic", when he linked a boundary spell to the beat of his heart. After his temporary death, he used representational magic to reestablish a protection spell around his mansion, ensuring that if he died, the spell could persist. He was a "witch doctor" who has a high rivalry with Charlotte Anderson. Using black magic to intimidate her, Thomas infamously caused a strange, dark liquid to ooze from her head. Abilities * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations. * Channeling: The power to invoke extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Potion Brewing: The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. * Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Elemental Control: The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * Projection: The power to separate from one's body and project the mind to another location or to instantaneously travel from one point to another. * Possession: The power to jump one's spirit into the body of another, taking control of said host body. * Resurrection: The power to bring someone or one's self back from the dead. Category:Characters Category:Supernatural